


Second chances

by Loki_winchester_scamander



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Asgard, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Mutant, Self-Doubt, Wings, highschool, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_winchester_scamander/pseuds/Loki_winchester_scamander
Summary: Y/N thought she led a pretty normal life. She had a school crush a overly exited best friend and a hatered for school. That all changes once she stumbles into her old love.





	1. Chapter 1

It was your first day of senior year. God were you ready for it to be over. Three years you’d spent in this hell hole. THREE YEARS. You already knew what you wanted to do with your life, you were just wasting time until you could get away from it all. School, work, home, all of it. That was until you walked into your first hour and saw him. He was tall and lean, he had hair as black as a raven and porcelain skin. Eyes the color of forest moss. You had never seen someone so breathtaking in all the time you’d been in highschool. None of the males in your school were good looking or mature for that matter. When the mysterious new student finally looked over at you, you came to the realization that you were staring. Feeling the heat of your blush, you turned away and found your seat.Thankfully there was an open one right by your best friend madeline. She had been with you ever since you were little. Your favorite thing about each other was that you didn’t have to pretend you were something you weren’t. Neither of you enjoyed your first hour, mostly because you already knew what was being taught, and partly because it was honors math. That was until the raven haired beauty joined your class.  
“Morning class, today we will be going over parabolic equations” droned on Mr. Williams, your teacher. While you didn’t hate him as a teacher his class was rather boring. Looking over madeline caught your attention  
“ Did you see the new guy?” she mouthed.  
“Yeah” you replied.  
“And?”  
“I guess he’s alright.”  
“Alright? He’s gorgeous!” Maddy whisper shouted.  
“Is there something that you would like to share with the class Maddy?” asked Mr.Williams.  
“Yeah, since when are parabolic equations advanced enough for AP Math?” Maddy sassed.  
You blanched. You should have known that your best friend, being who she was, would come back with a snarky remark when being called out. Much to your surprise a soft chuckle could be heard from the back of the class. Everyone slowly turned around at the sound. The sound was coming from the new kid.  
“Is there something funny Mr. Odinson?” The teacher asked fuming.  
“Yes, you were just told off by a seventeen year old girl and couldn’t find a response. I’d say that was funny” he responded.  
“ Well, if you think it’s so funny then you can join Maddy in detention.”  
“ By all means, I’d enjoy the company.”  
And with that the bell rang and everyone started exiting the room for their next class. You couldn’t believe that on this kids first day he stood up to one of the teachers who had been here for like ever. You walked with Maddy to your lockers that were coincidentally right next to each other. Maddy was laughing almost to the point of tears by the time you finally reached them.  
“I can’t believe you actually said that out loud” you laughed.  
“ Hey, someone had to let him know his lesson was pointless. We already know about parabolic equations.” she replied.  
“Still” you said.  
“Ohh don’t look now but odinson is coming this way. I’m gonna introduce you!”  
“What!? No….”  
“Hi, I’m Maddy and this is (y/n). Nice to meet you...?”  
“Loki, Loki odinson. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well” Loki replied.  
“What a cool name. (y/n) and I have been going here forever, sadly, so if you need any help finding your classes just ask (y/n). I’m off to second hour. Bye!” Maddy said.  
You turned and gave her a death glare as she walked away to her class. You slowly turned around and faced Loki. He had a small smirk on his face as he watched your bestfriend saunter off. You closed your locker and silently wished that you could just disappear.  
“I would appreciate the help if it doesn’t bother you.” Loki said charmingly.  
“Uh sure, n-no problem” you stuttered out.  
So that is how you ended up walking Loki to the rest of his classes that day. By the end of the day you were so done. Your anxiety was hitting all new levels of high and you needed to get out. Finally the last bell rang and you booked it for your car before you remembered you had to take Maddy home. You would have to stay and wait for her to get out of detention. You sighed and walked toward the room where detention was held. An excruciating hour went by and then you and Maddy were on your way back to her house.  
“So what did Loki talk about? Did you ask him anything? Who am I kidding you don’t have the guts to ask anyone anything, haha.” Maddy questioned.  
“No, I didn’t ask him anything. You already knew that answer. He just thanked me for walking him to class and said we should hangout sometime.” you smiled remembering how he had made a whole ordeal out of you walking him to class.  
“Oh My God, you like him already don’t you! I knew it! You were practically drooling when you walked in and saw him first hour.” Maddy said.  
“ No I don’t like him, I just met him.”  
“ oh yeah I totally believe you.” Maddy snickered.  
“ ugh I hate you.” you said half heartedly.  
“No you don’t!” Maddy said gleefully.  
“Bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
You both laughed and spent the evening complaining about school and all the idiots who went there like you always did the first day of school. When it was finally late you went home and got ready for bed.  
You couldn’t stop thinking about what Maddy had said. Were you really that pathetic that you fell for the first cute guy you saw at school? No you were better than that you told yourself. But that nagging little voice in your head wouldn’t let you believe yourself.  
Your not strong. Your weak. You can’t even make it through one day without almost having an anxiety attack. No wonder you only have one friend. She’s only your friend because she feels sorry for you.  
“No, she likes me for me.”  
Don’t lie to yourself, you know the truth. No one could ever love you.  
Softly you cried yourself to sleep that night. Not being able to get over your own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

As your year progressed you found yourself pining over Loki. You would gaze at him and look away blushing whenever he caught you. Maddy continued to pester you about your crush whenever she could. It was all good fun to her, but then again she didn’t know about the dark thoughts you had at night. It was nearing the end of the year and you couldn’t be more relieved. You were almost done and it couldn’t come quick enough. It was nearing prom and you were almost over the fact that no one would be asking you to prom. Maddy had already been asked by numerous guys. She had decided to go with clint. A kind of soft spoken but outgoing guy. You were going dress shopping with her when the unexpected happened. You ran into Loki. Like you literally ran straight into him.  
“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” you stammared.   
“ It’s alright I was actually looking for you, Maddy said you were somewhere over here.” he replied.  
“ oh did you need something?” you asked.  
“ I was going to ask you if you would allow me the honor of escorting you to prom?” he asked.  
You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. Loki Odinson, the most attractive guy in your school was asking you YOU to prom. You were going to die, or at least die of embarrassment. You were just standing there staring into space with your mouth open like an idiot.   
“Um, (y/n)? Are you alright?” Loki asked.  
You were starting to hyperventilate. You couldn’t deal with what was actually happening to you right now. So, you did what any seemingly normal but insane person would do. You turned and ran. You ran to the only place you could think of. You ran to Hot topic and hid. You had stunned Loki and lost him in your dead sprint. After calming down the slightest bit, Maddy ran into the store and spotted you sitting in the back with your knees pulled to your chest and your head resting on them. She slowly walked over to you and asked, “ Are you okay (y/n)?”  
“ He asked me to prom” you whispered out.  
“ yeah I know” Maddy responded.  
“What?” you asked, “ You knew he was going to ask me?”  
“Yeah why else do you think I would drag you out to go dress shopping with me when I know you hate dresses?”  
“Oh, Oh my god, what am I going to do? He asked me to prom and I just ran away. He’s going to think i’m crazy. Or worse that I don’t want to go with him. What am I gonna do?”  
“Well (y/n) your going to go back out there and tell him that you would love to go to prom with him and then we’re going to pick out the most gorgeous dress we can find for you to wear to prom.”  
“ I don’t think I can face him. I ran away like a scared kid.”  
“ you can and you will, now come on” Maddy said.  
Mady pulled you up from your seat on the ground and walked with you back to where Loki was standing looking a little confused.   
“S-Sorry about that, uh yeah I’d like to go to prom with you.” you managed to get out.  
“ okay I’ll talk to you later.” he said before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

So the rest of your day was spent with Maddy finding the perfect dress for prom. You looked around for hours. None of the dresses stood out to you. They were all too sparkly, too short, or too small. Finally when you thought you were just out of luck you found it. You found your prom dress. It was the most elegant dress you’d ever seen. It flowed all the way to the floor but stopped at just the right length for your height. It was a deep forest green almost to the point it looked black until you caught it in the right light. It had a slit that went up to your mid thigh, not to high but just right. The back of it was low cut showing off you beautiful toned back and it was an off the shoulder design. So you bought it.  
Fast forward a couple weeks and it was the night of prom. You were all dressed up and your naturally curly hair framed your face and fell perfectly down your back. You wore black high heels so you wouldn’t be so short even though you knew you would take them off within the first hour of prom. You and Maddy arrived and were greeted by your dates.  
“You look beautiful (y/n)” Loki said.  
“ I know right. That’s what I told her.” Maddy said happily.  
“T-thanks” you managed “ you look handsome too.”  
“ Thank you, shall we go inside?” Loki asked.  
“ Yes, I’m dying to take my shoes off!” said Maddy.  
Everyone laughed and headed inside to the dance. Per usual all the kids were segregated between groups of girls and boys. No one dared go out on the dance floor. When your little group finally made it in all the eyes slowly turned to your group. You thought they were all looking at Loki or Maddy. When in reality they were all stunned by you and your dress. Your cheeks flushed and you continued in behind Maddy. The night was pretty uneventful. You talked with Maddy and her date clint. While making small talk with Loki. Then they went out to dance when a slow song came on. You moved to sit down but before you could Loki asked you, “ May I have this dance?”  
You swooned and nodded your head not trusting your voice. You immediately regretted saying yes. As soon as you were on the dance floor you knew you had made a mistake. None other than Theresa Everwood comes over and purposefully dumps punch on your dress. Theresa had always had it out for you. Always making fun and ruining your life. She was angry that Loki had chosen to ask you of all people to prom rather than her. Many assumed he would have chosen her because she was the popular girl. She had flirted with him all year and tried to not so subtly hint that she wanted to go out with him.   
“Oops” she said, “better watch out next time.” she sneered.   
You ran off with tears in your eyes.  
Loki called after you and Maddy chased you as you ran out of the school to your car. Maddy couldn’t catch you and you were almost to your car when someone grabbed your arm. It was Loki.   
“(y/n), are you alright?” he asked.  
You just stood there. Not talking as silent tears streamed down your cheeks. He let go of your arm and you slumped to the ground in front of your car and just cried.   
“ I should never have said yes to you I’m sorry.” you choked out.  
“ why would you say that” he asked a look of confusion plain on his face.  
“ because it should have been theresa. You are way out of my league and I’m so awkward and pathetic. I’m crying over spilled punch for cryin out loud.” you said.   
“ (y/n) I didn’t want to go to the dance with theresa. I wanted to go with you.” he said.   
“ but why? Why me?” you asked. You could think of a million reasons why he shouldn’t have asked you. But what he said next made you stop.  
“ Because I like you. Ever since the first day I came here. You walked into first hour and I saw you looking at me and I was in awe that someone as beautiful as you was even glancing at me. Your quiet smile and little sly comments were so cute. I loved how you were around Maddy. So supportive and caring. I thought about asking you out all year but I never had the courage. Maddy actually came up and told me to ask you to prom or she would do it for me.” he said with a chuckle.  
“ that sounds like her” you said quietly.  
“ but that’s not the point. The point is that I’ve liked you since the moment I saw you (y/n). I don’t want anyone else. No one can compare to you. So that’s why you.” Loki finished.   
You didn’t know what to do. You never imagined in your wildest dreams that Loki would actually want to be with you, but he had said just that. You looked up into his eyes and gathered all the courage you could muster. And then you kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

As far as first kisses go, it was beyond amazing. Never had you dreamt that it would feel that good. Then again you never would have thought it would be with Loki, but here you are kissing still. Once you finally pulled away for air, you looked into his eyes and knew that he would be the only one for you. You could tell he enjoyed the kiss as well from his blown pupils and slightly heavy breathing. Not long after you both caught your breath, Loki went in for another kiss. That is how you spent the rest of prom, kissing each other and finally feeling like you belonged.   
Fast forward to graduation and you walked with each other and celebrated your accomplishments. You ended up going to the same college as each other. You studied to be a teacher and Loki studied politics. At the end of you senior year of college you moved in together. that‘s when things took a turn for the worst. Loki kept very strange hours and when you asked him about it he would just change the subject or brush off your questions. Sadly the little voice in your head finally managed to persuade you into thinking Loki was cheating on you and that he didn’t love you. So acting on your fears you confronted him. He didn’t take it well. He couldn’t believe that you would think he would do that to you, but all you were hearing was that he didn’t deny your accusations. You pressed again and he told you it was over. You left with tears in your eyes and went to the only place you could think, Maddies. You were heartbroken, Loki was your first love. You thought you would never find something like this ever again. Maddy was the best friend you could ever hope for. She supported you through your whole breakup and grieving process. After several long months you could properly function again. You’d lost contact with Loki after the whole breakup and had no idea how he’d taken it. You hoped he was doing better than you were. Even though you broke up you still wanted him to be happy and okay despite the pain he had caused you.  
One evening, while you were out with some friends from college. You ran into someone you hadn’t seen in forever. You bumped into Peter. You’d known him during your early childhood. Man had he hit puberty and walked away better for it. His soft brown hair and amazing personality were still your favorite parts of him.   
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Peter said.  
“It’s no problem.” you replied.  
“ Do I know you?” he asked.  
“ I think we used to go to school together. I’m (y/n) (y/L/n).”  
“That’s right third grade, yeah, we were some odd children.” Peter chuckled.  
“ Yeah, we would pretend we were superheros.”   
“ ha those were the days. So what are you up to nowadays?”  
“ oh just working, I actually teach now if you can believe it.” you replied.   
“ You, the girl who wanted to burn the school down, teaches. That is hard to believe.” he chuckled.   
“Yeah doesn’t seem right I guess. So what are you up to now?”  
“ oh just doing some reporting. I’m a journalist.”  
“ Yeah, Yeah aren’t you the spiderman guy?” you asked.  
Peter seemed to pale at that question.   
“ W-what do you mean?” he asked nervous for some reason.  
“ that your the one who always gets the amazing spiderman photos.” you answered.   
“ oh, yeah haha. That’s me.”  
“ Well it was nice running into you. We should hang-out and catch up sometime.  
“Yeah totally,” he replied.   
And with that you and Peter rekindled your childhood friendship. You grew more close to each other as the years went by, but it was only a great friendship and nothing more.   
After some years, you found yourself in New York applying for a teaching position. In the middle of you interview you could make out screams coming from outside. Everyone in the room went to the window to see what was going on. When you finally saw what was happening outside you couldn’t believe it. There were aliens flying around New York. Real life aliens. So everyone did the only logical thing they new to do. They ran outside screaming and trying to get away from said aliens. You on the other hand. Stayed inside and did the opposite. You ran to the top of the building telling anyone you happened to cross to get out and get to safety. During all of this, one of the big whaleish aliens had rammed into the side of the building you were in. Now fearing more for your life you decided to actually make it to the top of the building. Once outside on the roof you couldn’t believe your eyes. There were aliens everywhere. Ransacking the entire city. Once you were certain you weren’t hallucinating you tried calling for help. That didn’t work as you got a busy signal when you tried calling 911. You were screwed. There was no way down and no one coming to help you Just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse the building started to move. Slowly at first, then it started gaining momentum. As you were standing on a collapsing building about to fall off the only words that came out of your mouth were, “ oh shi……” and then you fell.


	5. Chapter 5

No one ever really knows if they are ready to die. They might believe they are but they would never know unless they were to die right then and there. Death wasn’t like movies at all. Not everyone died with their eyes closed or looking beautiful. It all happened in rather a slow motion kind of way. These were the things that were going through you mind as you fell to what you believed was your death. You had done many great things in your life and some things that you regretted. Most of all you regret never trying to get back in touch with Loki. He had been your world. You were proud of yourself for not thinking of him in years. You thought you had finally gotten over him, but in your time of dying, he was all you could think about. All the days you didn’t get together, all the things you wished you had said. All the adventures you missed out on. That now you could never go on. As you were finally almost to the ground. The last thing you expected to happen did. Someone caught you. At first you thought it was one of the alien creatures so you screamed and clawed at the being to try and get away. But it held onto you so tightly that there was no escape.   
“Calm down, your safe now.” was the only thing he said at first.   
You couldn’t believe what you had heard. It couldn’t be him after all these years. After all the horrible things he had said to you that night.   
“ I got you.” he continued.   
Yep it was him. Your knight in shining armor was none other than Loki. You didn’t know what to say so you just didn’t speak. He landed on the Stark tower a few seconds later. You stood shaking slightly, somewhat due to the near death experience and somewhat due to your ex saving you while flying through the sky. Next thing you knew the Thor was landing a few feet from both of you. You were currently hidden behind Loki and Thor didn’t seem to notice.   
“Brother, You can end this” Thor said.  
You were confused as to why he was calling Loki his brother when it hit you. They were both Odinsons. You never knew he had a brother until now, never made the connection. But then that would mean that the Loki you knew was a god from a whole other world. Your first kiss had been with an alien. Now you were starting to freak out.  
“Now why would I do that?” Loki sneered.   
That scared you. You had never heard him talk like this. So dark and angry. Thor hearing someone begin hyperventilating accused Loki of having a hostage and demanded you be released.   
“ She is none of your concern, brother.” Loki replied annoyed.   
“She has done you no harm, leave her be.” Thor countered.  
“ That’s not entirely true.”Loki said.   
Thor was left confused and with many questions because just then Loki swept you into his arms and teleported away from the city and his apparent brother.  
After landing in a small park on the outskirts of the city, Loki set you on your feet and tried to calm you down.  
“ (y/n) you need to breathe. Match my breaths. In. Out. In. Out.”  
“ Why did you save me?” you asked once your breathing evened out.  
“ because you needed saving.” Loki replied as if it was obvious.   
“ yes I know that but why did you do it. You broke up with me and said all those horrible things. Why would you care enough to come save me?” you asked before the adrenaline from the past few minutes wore off.   
“ Because now, you are mine.” he said cooly.  
“What?” you said confused.  
“ you are mine now, little one.” He repeated.   
And with that you passed out.   
When you woke up you were in a strange room and you were all alone. Everything was white, including your clothes. You didn’t even remember changing. At first you didn’t remember what had happened. Last thing you remembered you were in an interview for a new job. Then everything started to come crashing back. You fell with a building, got saved by your ex and then passed out and now you were gods knows where(apparently it’s gods because there’s more than one god). You decided to try and open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. So you sat back on the bed in what you presumed was a hospital room and waited. It felt like forever before the door finally opened revealing none other than Thor. You scooted back until you hit the wall and curled your knees to your chest. You didn’t fully understand why you were afraid of one of the avengers but at the moment you didn’t question it. Thor put up his hands to gesture that he meant you no harm. You were still wary.  
“ Hey, I’m Thor,” you scoffed at that, “ I just wanted to ask you a few questions.” he said. “Is that alright?”  
You nodded your head slowly not knowing if you would actually answer his questions or not.   
“What’s your name?” he asked.  
“(y/n) (y/l/n)” you replied.  
“So how did you end up with Loki?” he asked.  
“Which time?” you asked him right back.  
“Umm, well let’s start with the most recent.” he replied.   
So you told him the events that led up to you disappearing with Loki.  
At first he just sat there and just let everything sink in then asked about the first time you had met his brother. Then you told him that story from years ago and how it had ended. He was a little dumbfounded to hear his brother attended a midgardian high school. You didn’t know what midgardian meant but you just ignored it. You had some questions of your own.  
“Why was Loki in New York? Why was he flying? How did we teleport? Why did he save me?” you asked in a rush. Thor looked like he was having an internal battle before he told you what you had asked aside from why you were saved. He said how Loki had planned world domination. How he used chitari technology to fly, and how he was able to teleport using sedir. He had no response as to why his brother saved you. He said his only guess was because of your previous relationship. Thor ended up leaving shortly after that saying you were staying here for your own protection against Loki. Then you were left alone, only brought meals three times a day. You had lost count how many meals you had had since waking up. You would have recurring nightmares and panic attacks. After what felt like months, you couldn’t take it anymore. You had to get out. Seeing that no one would let you out. You did the only thing you could think of. You tried to end your own life. Tried, because as soon as you had slit both arms and were bleeding everywhere nurses came in and went to sedate you so they could stitch you up. When they went to grab you you freaked out and what happened next surprised not only the nurses but yourself as well. When you screamed and coward away from the nurses two large wings surrounded you covering and blocking you from the nurses. As this happened your cuts also healed themselves. You were shocked and confused as to what’s wings were surrounding you. You thought if only these wings would move then you could see who it was. But as you thought this the wings moved and you found that they were your wings. All the nurses had cleared out of the room in fear of you. You took the time to look over the wings that were now attached to your back. You ran your hands along the feather that were as soft as silk and as black as night. You marveled at their beauty. Your transe was broken however as a group of people barged into the room with weapons all pointed at you. You squeaked in surprise and fright and your wings wrapped around you again. You hadn’t seen who all had come into the room but you weren’t surprised when you heard a familiar voice.   
“(y/n), can you come out and maybe explain how you have wings.” Thor asked.  
You peeked out from behind your wings and saw that everyone had lowered their weapons upon hearing your squeak. The people standing in front of you were the avengers. You couldn’t believe it. You were in the presence of the avengers and they were afraid of you. Some of these people were trained assassins and they were scared of you a teacher. Thor saw you peeking and spoke up again.  
“We aren’t going to hurt you (y/n) we just want some answers.” he said  
“ I don’t have them” you replied so softly you were sure you wouldn’t be heard.   
“How do you not have answers? There are wings sticking out of your back!” Iron man demanded.  
You coward at his loud angry and annoyed voice. Your wings surrounding you once again, but this time they started to change color. Appearing to turn a dark green shade.That is when Spiderman stepped in and told everyone else to leave. They all gave him a look that said ‘whatever your funeral’ but they all left, iron man being the most reluctant to go.   
“ (y/n) it’s alright it’s me, peter.” spiderman said removing his mask. You looked over your wings again and stared when you saw peter looking back at you in the spiderman costume. You got up and ran hugging him tightly. He sputtered and asked you to move your wings. You apologised and moved away. Peter asked you about your wings and you said this was the first time you had seen them. Peter said that you were most likely a mutant that just came out late. Probably due to your stressful circumstances. Once you had calmed down the team came back in and ran some tests on you. They concluded that you were in fact a mutant. They told you that they would be moving you to a new room that was more of an apartment since they knew you weren’t a threat but they would still be keeping you here for your protection. You settled into your new life as well as anyone could expect. You were living with superheros after all.   
Months had passed and you learned how to control your wings. You could now fly and retract them when you wanted to. You loved to fly. It quickly became a part of your life. When you were flying nothing else mattered or bothered you. That was until you started seeing him when you would fly. Loki would come to you whenever you were in the air. You thought it was just your imagination. That you were just lonely and heartbroken again. You never answered the projections of Loki. But you finally were so tired and lonely that you just lost it. You were flying one night over the city when you saw him. He was hovering and then landed on a building. You couldn’t take it any longer so you landed by him and just started screaming.  
“WHY WON’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” you wailed.  
“I want a chance to explain.” he said.  
“Explain what?” you demanded. “You broke up with me. Then years later came to the rescue and then vanished again. What else is there to explain?”   
“Why it all happened that way.” he replied.   
You somehow thought that maybe if you finally listened to this illusion that it would leave you alone. So you let it or him or whatever this was. He told you where he had been going. He had been visiting asgard and his mother. He almost never got the chance to so when he started again he couldn’t stop himself from going all the time. He told you that he was afraid of what you would think of him knowing he lied to you about himself. So he pushed you away and left. He said how much it hurt him to do that and how sorry he was for it.   
“ That doesn’t explain New York” you told what you thought was the figment of your imagination.  
“No, no it doesn’t” he replied. Then he told you what happened after he returned home. How he had thought Thor wasn’t fit to be king and his scheme to prevent him from getting the throne. How it had backfired and ended with him falling off the bifrost and into the hands of someone called Thanos. How he was tortured and then put under mind control to do his bidding. Which just happened to be taking over earth.   
You didn’t know what to say. You still thought this was all in your head so you decided to just leave and not say anything. As you brought out your wings and started to take off. Loki’s image grabbed your arm. You were shocked, it was him. He was back and he was here touching you. Now you really didn’t know what to do. He had just told you why he had left you and attacked earth. You couldn’t really think of a reason to think he was lying. This story was just too fantastical to make up. So you faced your fears and asked the question that had been bothering you for years.  
“Did you ever love me?”


	6. Chapter 6

“ Yes, I have always loved you.” he said “ please if there is any chance I want to try again.”  
“ I don’t know if I can… you were my world and then you just left. You can’t begin to know what that felt like Loki.”   
“ I know and I want to make it up to you in any way possible. Whatever you want, I will do.” Loki said.  
“There’s nothing I want Loki. I just need to know that history won’t repeat itself. That your not going to up and leave again. I need to trust you again. But I just don’t right now.”   
It looked like Loki was tearing up from where you were but you weren’t certain. “Then I need to gain your trust back, and I will.” Loki said.  
And with that he vanished.  
You hadn’t seen Loki since that night. You thought that maybe you had just dreamt it. That was until one afternoon while sitting in the common room of the tower Jarvis, the house AI, announced you had a visitor. You went to meet the visitor. As you walked to where they were outside on the lawn, all you could see was the biggest bouquet of roses you’d ever seen. What was even weirder than that was that they were black roses with green tips. When you finally reached the now not so mysterious visitor, he lowered the bouquet and revealed himself to be Loki, which you had already guessed.   
“ So I didn’t imagine it after all.” you stated.  
“ No you did not. I have come to show you where I went all those years ago that caused you to doubt me.” Loki responded fondly.  
“ Wait, I’m confused, you said that you had been visiting your mother in Asgard?”  
“Yes that is what I said.”  
“Alright but I thought mortals weren’t allowed into Asgard?” you asked.  
“ Well they aren’t but your not just any mortal now are you,” Loki said with a gleam in his eyes.  
“ well I guess not. I am a mutant but other than that I’m nothing special.” you responded dejectedly.   
“ You are so much more than special (y/n). You have been welcomed to visit Asgard with open arms” Loki tried to assure you.  
“ So what you really mean is no one knows that I’m coming.” you asked.  
“ Well Heimdall knows but other than him, no no one is aware that I am bringing you to Asgard with me.” Loki replied.  
“ Loki you can’t just take me to another world without getting permission from the person that rules over it.” you said.  
“ well technically I do have permission from the queen to allow you to come, so is that acceptable to you?” Loki asked.  
“ what do you mean technically?” you asked worrying.  
“ Do not worry it is all taken care of little one.” loki replied.  
“ what?” you asked. But it was too late Loki had already called to heimdall and you were now in Loki’s arms flying toward the biforst on Asgard. You clung to him for dear life as you feared if you loosened your grip you would fall to your death into outer space. Finally you landed in the big dome that surrounded the biforst. As soon as your feet hit the floor a wave of nausea hit you like a ton of bricks. You doubled over and clutched your stomach trying desperately to make the sensation go away. Feeling a hand on your back you turned around and saw Loki’s worried eyes staring back at you. You started to feel better moments after looking at him. You managed to stand up straight and finally took notice of the other being in the room.  
“ Good evening prince Loki” a handsome masculine voice rung out.  
“ hello heimdall” Loki replied.  
“ You seem to have forgotten that mortals are not allowed in Asgard realm my prince.” Heimdall boomed. You so wanted to say I told you so but you thought better of it.  
“ I am well aware of the laws but I have been given permission from the All mother allowing this one to enter this realm.” Loki replied.  
“ Very well If the All mother agreed then it would seem you may proceed,” heimdall said, “ Welcome to Asgard Lady (y/n).”   
Before you had time to answer Heimdall you found yourself in a very large and luxurious room. Shelves full of books lined all of the walls, while beautiful couches were arranged in the center. You thought this must be a library. While you were marveling at the many books Loki informed you that you were now in his chambers, this was apparently his sitting room. A sitting room with this many books. There were more books in this one room than there were in most libraries. You scoffed and sat down trying to wrap your brain around the fact that now you were on another planet with no means of getting yourself home, no way of even knowing how to get back to this biforst, and you were now relient on your ex-boyfriend. Who apparently was a prince on this world.   
“Where would you like to explore first?” Loki asked as if it was the most normal thing in this world.   
“Wh-where do I want to explore??? Loki I don’t even understand where I am right now.” you said as you were growing more anxious because of everything that was happening.  
“ I’m confused (y/n). Your in Asgard and we are sitting in my quarters.” Loki asked a little befuddled.   
“Loki just think about it for a minute from my perspective. I am on an entirely different planet. With no one to rely on but you. No way to get myself home and no idea how to behave or act or what laws are in place here. I am completely alone here.” you stressed.  
“ (y/n) you are not alone here, I am here with you.” Loki said.  
“ Loki am I not the only human being on this planet?” you asked pointedly.  
“Yes.”  
“ Then I am alone no matter if your standing right beside me or not. I am the only person from earth here.” You were getting to emotional. You could feel tears threatening to spill from your eyes. Loki was looking more like a deer in headlights with every second that passed. In Loki’s mind he was just taking you on an adventure similar to the ones he had went on throughout his childhood. He wasn’t really understanding your emotional turmoil about being in his home and you didn’t expect him to. He had grown up doing this type of thing, you hadn’t. As the tears finally started the journey down your cheeks, Loki moved to close the distance between the two of you and reached to wipe away your tears. Before his hand connected with your skin you shrunk away, not out of fear, but because you were too overwhelmed. That didn’t stop Loki from thinking it was because you were afraid of him now. The years of negative reinforcement from his parents, albeit unintentionally from his mother and not so unintentionally from his father, that he was a monster and dangerous would not let him see reason. The look of utter defeat that crossed his face would have broke your heart had you seen it. You were currently to busy sitting in a ball on one of the couches shaking from your silent crying.   
When you finally ran out of tears you stayed curled up on the couch. Slowly evening out your breathes and slowing your beating heart. You were extremely surprised that Loki hadn’t made any attempts to comfort you as self absorbed as that sounds. Loki was always caring when you had previously been with each other. Now that you were more curious than nervous or scared you looked around the room in search of Loki. Your eyes scanned all the nooks and crannies around the room and you even checked some of the adjoining rooms that were unlocked. You couldn’t find him anywhere. You could feel your heart start to race and started taking deep breaths to prevent yourself from overreacting.   
Seeing as he wasn’t here you thought why not go and try to find him. Your brain must have been thinking very on tracked thoughts because this seemed to be the perfect idea. Despite the fact that only heimdall and loki knew you were here and had some very vague permission, if you could even call it that, to be here in the first place. But nevertheless you left Loki’s chambers in search of him. Making sure to avoid any confrontations with the ‘locals’.   
As you searched what you could only describe as a palace, you walked through many gorgeous gardens, flowers so beautiful they almost brought tears to your eyes were everywhere. All entirely foreign to you but beautiful nonetheless. You stopped to marvel at the intricate designs made by the plants and the designs that were carved into the stone walls surrounding the gardens. You swore that these had to have taken years to complete with this much attention to detail. While you were caught up in admiring the new world around you, you failed to notice the women who had taken notice of you. When they saw the strange clothes you wore and how you looked to be studying the palace, they went and alerted the nearest guards.   
“Who are you and what are you doing in the palace?” a guard asked from behind you. You shrieked and spun, blood draining from your face. Now you were the one looking like a deer in headlights.   
“ ahh ummm well you see umm ahhh bye!” you stammared and ran in the opposite direction as the guards. You didn’t know why you had said bye when you turned and ran. All you did know was now there are two armed warriors running after you and gaining on you fast. You thought you that if you could just round this corner you could hide and they wouldn’t find you. This was of course your mind being delusional. Before you were anywhere near the corner the guards had seized your arms and were taking you in a new direction. You assumed they were taking you to some room where you would be questioned.  
Well you weren’t wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

So let’s recap, first you fell in love, then you got your heart broken, then the guy came back and turned out to be an alien, you get kidnapped by said guy, then you meet the avengers, found out your a mutant, the guy you fell in love with comes back again, and now kidnaps you again, this time taking you to another planet, and to finish it all off you get left alone on said planet and into trouble with the authorities.   
You were freaking out. Loki was nowhere to be found and now you had pissed off some of the locals by just being here. Great just great.   
“Could this day get any worse…” you mumbled to yourself. In fact, it could get worse. The two guards currently holding your entire body weight led you to a grand doorway and continued through when some other guards opened the door for them. You started to panic and feel self conscious when every pair of eyes in the room started to stare at you. You tried to calm your breathing because you knew you would have to try and talk your way out of whatever was going to happen to you.   
“Why have you interrupted my meeting for?” the big guy with the eye patch boomed at the two guards holding your shaking form.  
“This mortal was found wandering the palace, my king” one of the guards said.   
Well shit, you were ‘standing’, more like being held up, in front of the king Odin Allfather of Asgard. This day was in fact one of the worst days of your life.  
“ How did you get into Asgard?” the king asked.  
“Um well you see Loki,” you paused when others in the room gasped when you said loki’s name but then recovered and continued, “ brought me here.”  
“ If my son PRINCE Loki brought you here why is he not with you. And why would he even bring you here I have forbade all mortals of midgard from coming to asgard.” he boomed.  
“ I don’t know..” you mumbled.   
“ I don’t believe prince Loki would do such a thing. He despises you mortals.”  
“He once said he loved me, so that might be why.” you sassed before your brain could tell you not to. A collective gasp was heard in the great hall. Odins one eye squinted angrily at you.  
“ So your a liar, very well, you could of at least tried to make it a believable lie. Nevertheless you will be sent to the prison until the is a trial held to decide your fate. Guards!” he said.  
“ WHAT!?!?! Prison? I didn’t even want to be here. You can’t send me to prison, it’s not my fault that I’m here.” you yelled trying to fight off the guards. Your emotions were starting to get the better of you and you were getting angry. Angry that you were being taken to prison just for being human and on a planet. Angry that the person who brought you here wasn’t here to defend you from his apparent father. And you were pissed that you were nearly defenseless to stop any of it. You just wanted to scream. So you did. No one expected what happened next. Not even you.   
As your scream pierced the air your wings came out and started shimmering a dark green. “Well this is new.” You thought to yourself. You beat your powerful wings until you were out of the guards reach. Then you noticed the blonde god from the avengers was here. Thor. You liked Thor but he hadn’t said anything in your defense so you weren’t overly fond of him at the moment. Though now he was being quite vocal.   
“ Lady (y/n), please come down from there. Let us talk about this.” Thor tried.  
“ Why? You wouldn’t even come to my defense against your father Thor.” More gasps could be heard as you didn’t use Thor’s title.   
“ Oh for cryin’ out loud they aren’t my princes so SHUT UP” you yelled extremely annoyed by the constant inhalation of others breaths. You were shocked then to see your wings pulse a dark forest green and then return to their normal shade of black. You didn’t know what to think of it so you just turned back to Thor to see what he would say to your disrespect for his title. When you finally settled your gaze on him though you were confused to see him opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to talk and couldn’t.   
“Come on Thor spit it out.” you said.  
Thor gave you a look that said I’m trying and also that portrayed his anger at your sass. You looked around and saw others doing the same. Opening and closing their mouths trying to make sound come out. Now you were starting to worry. Odin had stood from his seat and was pointing his staff at you. Before you could think what to do a pulse of light shot from his staff and collided with your right wing, sending you into a spiral toward the ground. You landed ungracefully on the hard marble floor. Thor came up to you and grabbed onto your arm so you wouldn’t try to run away.   
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the palace, Loki was wallowing to himself. He couldn’t believe that you were scared of him. Well, he could believe it he just didn’t want it to be true. Trying to tell himself that you aren’t really afraid of him, he paces around in his mothers chambers waiting for her to return. The doors swing open slowly allowing the queen to enter her chambers. Loki perks up the slightest bit when he sees her come in.   
“ This is a pleasant surprise, Loki. What brings you here?” Frigga asked sweetly.  
“ I have a problem that I can not figure out a solution for, I was going to ask for your assistance in the matter.” Loki replied cryptically.  
“By all means how can I help?”  
“ Well, I need to regain someone’s trust. I ‘wronged’ them and I need to make up for it.” Loki replied.   
“Alright, to know how to regain one’s trust, one must know how they were wronged.” Frigga replied eloquently.   
“If you must know mother, I have wronged the woman I love, I was not being entirely forthcoming.”  
“ Whatever about?”  
“ The visits I made to you some time ago. I did not elaborate where I was to her. She thought I was being unfaithful.” Loki stated shyly.  
“ Why didn’t you tell her the truth?”  
“ I was ashamed and angry that she would think I was capable of something like that. I didn’t want her to think I was weak because I needed to go have a talk with my mother so often.”  
“Why wou--” frigga began.  
Then a wave of energy spread out and through both Frigga and Loki. Both were taken aback for a moment by the sheer magnitude of the magic they both felt. Loki tried to ask his mother what that was but found his voice would not obey. Doing the logical thing, they started communicating telepathically.   
What was that? Loki asked.  
I do not know. We should go make sure the king is safe. Frigga replied. With that Loki and Frigga made their way to the great hall. When they finally reached the great hall they were met with an interesting image. To Frigga, it was just some woman with wings being held in place by her eldest, Thor. To Loki, His love was hurt and being forcibly held down by his overbearing older brother. All of this was going on in complete silence. Aside from yourself, quietly whimpering in pain. Loki immediately went over to you and tried to help you stand. Thor was not having that so Loki being Loki decided to stab him in the side. While both of them knew this did almost nothing, Loki still felt the slightest bit better after doing so.   
Finally, you noticed Loki when he tried to lift you off the floor.   
“Loki, oh my god, where were you?” you paused to hear his response but one never came.   
“ Loki? Where were you?” you waited for a response but got none still, “Ugh not you too. Why can’t anyone talk!” you shouted. Loki waved his hand in front of your face to get your attention. Then he showed you his magic.   
“ Yes I know you have magic. So?” Loki sighed shaking his head. Now followed a game of charades to try to communicate with one another.   
“Oh it’s because of magic. Who’s magic?” Loki shook his head.   
Great, you thought. Even he doesn’t know what’s going on. That’s when Odin pointed his staff toward you again. This time you shied away knowing what followed, but the pain never came. You opened your eyes to see Loki looking a little dumbfounded.  
“What?” you asked. No one expected Thor to do what he did next. He started jabbing his finger at you. Then, after you said “me?”, Thor began flapping both his hands around frantically like wings. To top it all off, Thor very nonchalantly placed his index finger against his lips gesturing silence. While barely containing your laughter, you nod your head to acknowledge you understood.   
“ How could this be my fault though?” you asked.   
“ I don’t have any magic” you stated.  
“Try allowing me to speak” you heard loki’s voice inside your head.  
“How’d you do that?” you asked with a look of awe on your face. Loki simply swirled green smoak around his fingertips and you got the idea.   
“Oh, okay, but how do I do that? I don’t even know how I made everyone stop speaking.” you rambled.   
“Start by imagining my voice. Think about how it sounds, the rhythm. Once you have that try allowing me to speak.” you heard loki say in your head.   
“Alright, I’ll try.” You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing. Picturing Loki’s charming velvety voice. His unique cadence and how amazing it sounded to you. You hoped he wasn’t able to hear that last thought. After a while you peaked out of one eye to see if Loki had tried to speak yet. You watched as he opened his mouth but no sound came out. Letting out a sigh, “This is pointless,” you said, “ I don’t know how I did it so I don’t know how to undo it.”  
“ Keep trying” Loki insisted.   
“Ughh, It would be a lot easier if I could hear you out loud and not just in my head. Yeah yeah. I know if I could then there wouldn’t be a reason for me to be doing this.” Loki gave you a small smile and waited for you to try again. You did with the same result. You were growing frustrated with yourself and your situation. After ten minutes of trying and failing you had had enough. You felt like screaming or crying or both. You opted for screaming and did.   
“JUST TALK ALREADY, I DON’T LIKE MY VOICE THIS MUCH.” you shouted.  
“ Well then stop using it.” you heard Loki reply, this time out loud. Your eyes shot open staring at him. He smiled.   
“ I do believe this is the longest Thor has gone without saying anything.” Loki stated with a smirk. Thor tried to yell at his brother but all he looked like was a pissed off mime. You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight in front of you.   
“ I believe your magic is currently controlled by your emotions. You have to be experiencing extreme emotion to perform your magic.” loki concluded.   
“ Well that’s just great. How am I supposed to fix everyone else. I’m not having any strong emotions right now.” you replied.   
“ That is where I come in darling. I can help you reverse this. Take my hands and just focus on me. I will do the rest.” loki cooed.   
So you took his hands and closed your eyes because you thought that was necessary for some reason. Meanwhile, Loki was working on fixing your mistake. It took a few moments but with how much power he was able to use from you it was done in no time. To be honest Loki was amazed at how much power he could feel inside you. It was more than he had ever come across. Even more than the tesseract. This part Loki made sure stayed with him.   
With everyone’s voices returned it was time to get back to what had been happening. Your imprisonment.   
“Guards take this prisoner away” Odin said.   
With your wing being hurt and you being in poor shape you didn’t try to fight this time. Good thing Loki was here this time around.  
“Wait. Why is she being taken as a prisoner?” Loki asked.  
“This mortal has snuck into Asgard. Lied about how she got here and now has attacked the people of asgard.” Odin all but yelled.   
“This ‘mortal’ has a name and she is here because of me. I am the one that brought her here.” said Loki.   
“ That is of no consequence” Odin said “ she has still attacked our people and will be held accountable.”   
“ Let us not be so harsh dear, she is but a child with no knowledge of magic or how to control it. Loki was very similar before he was taught control. There was no real harm done anyway. Just some quiet time for once.” Frigga said with a small smile. “Why not send her back to midgard instead. Only to return when you decide.” Odin’s gaze softened as his wife spoke. You were amazed that this beautiful lady was able to calm the raging king. You kept your mouth shut in hopes Odin would take his wife’s offer. Thankfully that is what happened. Frigga even got Odin to allow you the nights rest before you would return to midgard.   
Loki escorted you out of the great hall not long after. He mostly carried you as you were weak from your injury. As you were walking back to Loki’s chambers he started to chastise you for leaving his room. You were hurt and angry so you were not going to put up with being yelled at like a child who disobeyed their parents.   
“You weren’t there Loki. I woke up and you were gone. What did you expect me to do? Sit there and wait for you to come back?”  
“ Yes” Loki deadpanned.   
“Well I didn’t. I didn’t know when you had left or when you would return. I was trying to find you. If you would just have listened to me back on earth this wouldn’t have happened. I knew you didn’t get permission and look how this ended. Just please take me home.”  
“ I will tomorrow. Just let us enjoy the time we have on asgard first.” loki said. While the two of you had been talking Loki had noticed you becoming heavier in his arms as you were losing strength. You were too emotional to notice at the moment but you were on the verge of collapse. Loki did notice though and caught you as everything turned black and you passed out. Sighing loki picked you up bridal style and carried you the rest of the way. As you slept, he treated your wound and healed part of it with his magic. While he was doing this Frigga came to his chambers.   
“So this is your love.” Frigga said. “She is not exactly what I would have pictured but she is a perfect fit.”  
“I’m glad you think so, I had brought her here to meet you and show her the palace.” loki said solemnly.   
“ Well why don’t you introduce us then.” Loki looked confused for a moment before turning and seeing you waking up.   
Your breathing began to pick up once you saw the queen standing in front of you. You were nervous, not wanting to be disrespectful, but not knowing how to address her.  
“ (y/n) this is my mother, Queen Frigga.” Loki said.  
“ Please just Frigga.”  
“Thank you for your kindness Frigga.” You said quietly.  
“ It was the least I could do after what happened.” she replied simply. You chatted with her for a little longer then she left.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been crazy lately and writers block doesn't help. I don't know how much more I will write of this but here is another chapter. Small as it is there is still feels in the end. Hope you guys enjoy, please feel free to comment what you think.

Upon leaving Asgard, you made your way back to the tower with Loki and Thor in tow. Once there, you went to the common room where you found everyone suited up and ready to battle Loki.  
“ What is he doing here?” Tony all but growled.  
“ He’s here because of me” you replied slightly annoyed.  
“I’m sorry what?” tony asked.  
“He’s staying with me by Odin’s orders. Odin thinks I’m dangerous and sent Loki to keep an eye on me.” you replied.  
“Why does he think you’re dangerous? No offense” asked Nat.  
Loki finally spoke up saying, “ Lady (Y/N) cast a very powerful spell that affected all of Asgard. She was unable to remove it without guidance. Therefore, Odin thought it best to watch over her for hers and others safety.”  
“Why should we believe you? You attack the planet and caused untold damage in New York. Your not the most reliable source” tony spat.  
Thor, who had up until now been standing quietly, stepped forward and offered his recount of what happened in Asgard. How everything Loki had told them was true, and that this was in fact Odin’s decree. The team was baffled that the ‘wise’ Odin had thought Loki would make a good babysitter, but who were they to argue with a god from myth. 

So that is how you came to be living in the Avengers tower again. This time with Loki and Thor on the same level as you. Tony had said that it was to let Loki be closer to you and for Thor to keep an eye on the both of you but you knew it was just to keep Loki away from the others. They didn’t trust him as far as they could throw him. Tensions were high in the tower for awhile until something happened to change their minds about Loki.  
A few months after you had returned, you fell into a new routine. Wake up, eat, practice magic with Loki all morning, work out, and chill. This is what your days consisted of with the occasional addition of an easy mission. The team didn’t let Loki tag along on these even with the ease at which they were dealt with. This turned out to be a mistake.  
While on a routine mission to clear out a potential Hydra base with Cap, Natasha, and Tony, you ran into some unexpected trouble. The base turned out to in fact be run by Hydra. How did you find this out you may ask. Well when one of said agents lit the building on fire with you and the team inside. This wouldn’t have been a problem normally but it just so happened that they had somehow managed to send out an EMP that disabled Tony’s suit. He was effectively trapped in a metal burrito that would not move or open. You had tried everything you would normally do to move him but nothing worked. Not even with the extra help your wings provided were you able to budge the tin can. This grew dire when the flames started to close in and the building began to fall apart. You were becoming frantic and your anxiety was getting the better of you. When the flames began to burn the delicate black feathers of your wings you had had enough. You lost control of the magic that coursed through you. During this emotionally trying time your powers took over. The flames that once burned you and slowly fried Tony, now swirled around you. Not scorching anything but what you directed them towards. Cap and Natasha had managed to get Tony out of the suit while all of this was going on. They now watched in shock and amazement at what you were able to do. The way the flames obeyed you mesmerized them. That is until you started to burn everything in your path in your panic. The team didn’t know what to do. They tried calling out to you to stop, that it was over and tony was fine but you didn’t listen or didn’t hear them. Things were started to get out of hand when after the team had left the building the flames continued to grow with you inside. The entire building was up in smoke at this point. There was no way that anyone could get to you to get you out. 

“We should call in Loki” Natasha said calmly.  
“What do you think he would be able to do, huh?” Tony scoffed.  
“More than we can, put aside you grudge against Loki for just a minute and think. Who do we know that is a master at this sort of stuff. Do not say strange, that man has nothing on Loki in experience.” Natasha quipped.  
“Fine call in Reindeer games.”

From the time the call was made to the time Loki appeared was a matter of seconds. What he saw nothing could have prepared him for. As he went into the flames, at great risk to himself mind you due to being a frost giant, he saw you sitting in a ball on the ground. Your knees were pulled up to your chest with your arms wrapped so tightly around them that your knuckles were white. The tears streaming down your face were unnerving to Loki, but this wasn’t even the worst part. No, the rapid ragged breaths you were taking and the way your whole body shook were what really worried Loki.  
Slowly Loki approached where you were. Moving as one would toward a scared animal. As he drew closer to your spot he began to try to talk to you and calm you.

“Y/N, its okay, everyone got out. Even the annoying tin man is safe from harm. You can stop now. Everyone is okay.” Loki cooed.  
“ I-I can’t. I don’t… I don’t know how. I don’t know how I’m doing this.” you stammered out. Trying to take deeper breaths in between sentences. Your body still on high alert with all the adrenaline coursing through your body with no outlet but the storm of fire around you.  
“ It’s alright y/n, it’s going to be alright. I need you to listen to me though. Can you do that for me darling?” Loki calmly asked.  
“Y-yes” you mumbled.  
“ Good. Good. Now y/n I’m going to come closer, is that alright?”  
You nodded your head, still to hyper to try speaking again. Loki slowly closed that last few yards that were between you. He kept his hand low and in front of him as to not startle you. Ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around your upper body and rocked back and forth in slow motion. The adrenaline had begun to subside as he continued his ministrations. The flames however, did not let up.  
“Y/n, I’m going to try to subdue you powers for a short time. This is only to stop the flames from spreading. Hopefully extinguishing them as well.”  
You began to breath quicker, your magic had become a part of you in the short time that you had used it. The thought of having it taken away from you scared the crap out of you. Which didn’t help the situation at all.  
“ n-no no don’t take my magic, please Loki, please. Tell me how to put out the flames I promise I can do it. I promise. Please don’t take my seider,” you began to wail.  
Loki’s heart was breaking for you. He knew the bond one created with their seider. It was almost indescribable. The closest thing to it would be that of the bond between a mother and child. A bond that ran deep and was naturally strong and deep with many emotional ties.  
“I know you could darling. Shush shush, I know. I won’t take your seider darling, never.” Loki assured you, all the while cursing himself for what he knew he had to do. Raising his hand and gently stroking your hair as one would console a crying child, Loki began to place a sleeping charm over you. “ I know darling, rest now. It will all be better when you wake. I swear.”  
You started to relax into Loki the longer he stroked your hair. Eyes becoming heavy and breathing slowing you started to fall asleep. With the last few moments of alertness you had you mumbled out a sad, “don take my seider, please… jus help me use it better. P;ease Loki.” After a few more seconds you succumbed to Loki’s magic and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
